


【罗路】《电车痴汉》（2）

by gutingzhi



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutingzhi/pseuds/gutingzhi
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 43





	【罗路】《电车痴汉》（2）

K55路本来只是OP市内很普通的一列电车，最近却因为被电视台报道有色狼而声名鹊起，那条新闻的标题是：惊呆！电车痴汉对男乘客又抱又摸尺度太大，男孩子一定要注意保护好自己！  
据涉事电车司机克洛克达尔说：“根本不是什么色狼，只不过是个小鬼，他说我的服务很好，就抱了抱我，随后他又抱了车上的其他几个男乘客，其中一个穿皮裤的红发小子向我投诉，让我把小鬼赶下车，我就把那个红发小子踹了下去。”  
还有几个被抱的男性乘客愿意为少年作证，其中一个金发卷眉的乘客回忆说：“他长得不像色狼，我觉得不是骚扰，他像是在撩我。”  
另一个绿发戴着三只耳环的乘客说：“他给我带过路，还夸过我的胸肌不错，可惜我忘了问他的名字……我今天特意穿上了紧身T恤。”  
镜头拉近，绿发男子饱满的胸大肌动感十足地晃了晃，仿佛活了一样。  
一名仗义的市民挺身而出，愿意现身说法，该市民名叫巴托洛米奥，他说：“我天天在K55路蹲守，已经蹲了一个月了，路（哔——）前辈，你在哪里？我想见你，我的电话号码是157（哔——）”  
多名市民表示为了偶遇这只色狼近期曾乘过K55路，还有不少市民向节目组打电话，对少年隔空喊话：“有事好商量，放开他们，冲我来。”  
OP市东海片儿区的警官斯摩格表示：“性骚扰可能构成扰乱公共秩序罪，该名男子的行为还够不上，我的建议是，不立案。”  
最后，三甲级OP中心医院的心理医学科主任兼长期开设男德班的萨博教授做了总结：“被骚扰的男人得反思反思自己，你不勾引他，他怎么会骚扰你？先照照镜子看看自己是不是穿着过于暴露，行为举止是不是过于放荡，一个正经的男人，怎么可能独自去坐电车，我建议广大男性市民最好结伴出门并穿上秋衣秋裤再戴上头盔（哔——）”  
哔——

市民巴托洛米奥怎么也蹲守不到的少年此时登上了K55路电车，少年踮起脚，在车厢内扫视一圈，最终锁定了目标，随即身形灵活地从人群中挤了过去。  
那个目标男人身形高挑，头戴一顶毛绒帽子，上身穿着一件黑色卫衣，领口部分欲盖弥彰地镶嵌着一圈黑羽，两条修长的大腿紧紧裹在一条斑点牛仔裤里，脚上则不伦不类地配着一双皮鞋，随随便便的穿搭非但不丑，还被他穿出了一种潇洒不羁的气质。他的耳朵里塞着耳机，对渐渐逼近的危险一无所觉。  
少年从男人的背后贴近了，他的鼻子动了动，熟悉的干爽清新气味犹如一剂春药，连呼吸都粗重了，他忍无可忍似的，整个人全贴了上去，两只手无声无息地钻进了男人的卫衣内，贪婪地摩挲着男人的每一块腹肌。  
男人的身体一僵，回头一看才知道发生了什么，他竟没有发怒，反而笑出声，转了个身便与少年面贴面站着，一张像猫一样总是坏坏的笑脸，低沉而富有磁性的声音极具杀伤力，男人一张嘴就是骚话：“小宝贝，想我了吗？”  
才、才没有想你！“我连你的名字都不知道！”  
一月不见，比起昔日的清纯懵懂，少年看他的眼神好像多了丝恨意，不知是因为委屈还是别的，他的脸颊和嘴唇红红的，越发显得明艳动人。  
“你好可爱。”男人愉悦地呵呵笑了两声，察觉到少年的身体似乎有些异样，便伸手在少年的腹部仔细按了按，片刻，眼神里多了丝玩味：“这么快就变成谁都能上的骚货了吗？”  
才不是才没有别乱说！要不是因为你是……我才不会让你碰我！  
“屁股里夹了什么？给我看看。”  
“我凭什么给你看！”路飞狠狠瞪着男人，手还没舍得放开男人，他犹豫了一下，缓缓张开了自己的大腿，“……你自己拿。”  
少年还穿着男人那件长款黑外套，男人的手伸进去才发现少年居然没有穿裤子，内裤里有个什么东西在嗡嗡直震，男人摸到了一个硅胶拉绳，按了一下尾部按键，那个东西突然变成了强震模式，少年溢出一声呻吟，一股肠液顺着大腿流进了男人手里。  
路飞连忙抱紧了男人的腰，下体的酥麻连带着他的腿也软了。  
“啧！大清早就这么饥渴，真淫荡。”  
“这……这不是我放的。”  
“哦？”男人眯起了幽暗的眼睛，“那是谁放的？你男朋友？还是老公？”  
路飞不住地喘息着，强震模式带来的尖锐快感令他浑身酸麻，脑子被烧得无暇思考些别的，还能说出话就算不错了。  
男人的手指顺着跳蛋的凹槽插了进去，在那个脆弱的部位碾压，搅动着里面的浆汁，又湿又软的肉道无比紧致，肉壁一缩一缩地吸附着他的手指，少年细瘦而结实的身体随着手指的每一次动作不断地颤抖，嘴里发出一声长一声短地呻吟。  
“……碰到里面了，在里面不断地摩擦……好、好舒服……”  
男人面露喜色，紧接着又插进了一根手指，淫水顺着他的手直接流到了手腕上，内裤里一片泥泞。少年的肉道犹如呼吸一样蠕动，每收缩一下都会喷出一股汁水，他不满足地晃动着腰，让手指插得更深，“啊——”  
男人的手指动了动，突如其来的一记酥麻令路飞浪叫出声，手指的力量比跳蛋更灵活更给力，但是有点涨，察觉到男人又要挤进一根手指，他惊恐地缩了缩后穴，抗拒着男人的入侵。  
“不要了，太多了……要坏掉了，身体、真的会坏掉的。”  
真当他的身体是无底洞吗？他虽然爱着男人的狂野……正因为男人太狂野，路飞一边怕着男人对自己做出什么过分的事，一边又期待着他对自己做出什么过分的事……但是不要让他受伤啊……  
男人的手指在路飞体内旋转着，推挤着肉道，第三根手指顺着缝隙滑了进去，一直推到了底，三根手指和跳蛋将路飞的后穴撑得满满的，胀得他喘不过气来，胀痛险些逼出了路飞的眼泪，完全充血的嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦地说，“别、别动！我要裂了，会裂开的！”  
男人得意地看着他，两只眼睛弯弯的，又含了些嘲讽，“可你的身体并不是这么说的。”  
肉道的蠕动更加强烈，即使手指不动，也会一收一缩地主动吮吸，男人忍不住将手指捅得更深。  
“啊、不行了……手指不要动……”  
内裤全湿了，前面的性器高高翘起，路飞再也无力抱紧男人，整个从男人的身上滑下去。  
男人及时将少年抱住，一手将他固定住，一手解开少年腹部以下的大衣扣子，分开少年的腿让他骑在自己的腰上，随即解开自己的裤子拉链，紫红色的巨棒弹出来直直戳在少年的双腿间。  
熟悉的姿势让路飞一下子想起了当日被男人按在车厢上猛操的那种兴奋和快活，他知道重头戏要来了，在男人还在调整姿势的时候，按捺不住地往上蹭了蹭。  
路飞长得瘦，屁股上却很有肉，平时站立的时候就高高翘着，做这档子事更显得才能出众，下面接着的两条腿也很有肉，合拢起来双腿间没有一丝缝隙，把这双肉腿架在腰上，使劲往里一夹，野男人叫得比路飞还浪。  
“抱紧了。”男人提醒了一句，路飞双腿悬空连忙主动夹紧了男人的腰，男人拨开路飞的内裤卷在一边，便扶着自己的性器从内裤边钻了进去，对准了路飞的后穴。  
巨大的龟头顺着跳蛋的凹槽撬开了小穴，艰难地向肠道挺进，虽然有肠液润滑，但是小穴明显无法同时容纳两个东西。后穴的褶皱完全被撑开，如果是一般人，恐怕早就撕裂流血，可是少年好似天赋异禀一样，一点一点将巨棒吞了进去，一直吞到了底，跳蛋被肉棒顶到了一个深到不可思议的地方。  
男人没有急着抽插，两手揉捏起了路飞的腰，把他的腰揉软，深插进路飞后穴内的巨棒蠢蠢欲动地变大了，肠道撑得没有一丝缝隙，敏感的肠道稍微适应了一下，便一吞一吐地吮吸起了巨棒。  
男人的华丽嗓音粘着路飞的耳膜，低哑地喘息了一声：“你咬得好紧。”  
路飞不以为耻，兴奋地扭了扭腰，“动一动。”

车厢里的人渐渐少了，腾出了足够的空间，男人抱着路飞走到了车厢无人的最后一排，每走一步，巨棒使劲往上一顶，路飞就哀鸣般呻吟一声，短短十几步，路飞已经被干得浑身瘫软面色潮红，直到男人坐下，把住他双腿的双臂回撤，路飞整个人重重地坐在了男人身上，体内的巨棒和跳蛋摩擦过深处的某个凸起，路飞失控地尖叫，强烈的快感逼红了他的眼睛。  
男人坏笑了一声，“这样弄你喜欢吗？”  
“太深了、太深了、啊……大东西……在里面不要……摩擦……”  
“别着急……”男人拍了拍他的屁股，“动不动，你说了算。”  
路飞喘了几口粗气，他紧张地看了看四周，确定没人注意到他们才放下心。屁股下沉，完全坐在男人的巨棒上，后穴敏感地收缩，不知羞耻地分泌出肠液。他勾住男人的脖子，晃动起腰肢，用男人的巨棒干着自己，“好、舒服……啊……啊……腰……停不下来，要坏了……”  
“这么兴奋，肉洞都变成大洪水了……在你老公面前也会这样吗？”  
老公？什么时候的事？听不懂……好激烈，好喜欢……  
男人的性器又长又粗又滑，每一次都顶得路飞快要上天，下体结合处不断发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，淫液飞溅，两人的腹部都湿漉漉的。少年全身直发抖，后穴几乎无法收缩，强烈的快感刺激得他渐渐脱力，“我……做不动了……”  
“你的呻吟好可爱啊……”  
不止呻吟可爱，直爽的性格可爱，诚实的身体可爱，身娇体软抱起来很舒服，色情地含着自己的肉棒，嘴里说着下流的话，高潮时的表情可爱，眯着眼睛一脸春色望着自己时也可爱，真想扒光他的衣服，把他猛按在地上狠狠地干一天。  
男人的性器更硬了，两只手臂固定住瘫软的路飞，下体使劲往上顶，撞击着他Q弹的屁股，巨棒在后穴高速进出，顶着敏感点疯狂地摩擦按摩。  
“啊啊啊……”路飞尖叫不止，“身体……身体……”完全不受控制，要被干死了。  
巨棒疯狂进出体内的快感和跳蛋强震模式的快感加在一起，几乎让路飞失去意识，终于，被顶得不断耸动的身体一阵失控的痉挛，结实腰身绷成了一张弓，爽得脚趾都蜷缩了起来，后穴绞紧喷出高潮的淫液。  
男人使劲压住他的屁股，两人结合到了最深，甚至连巨棒后的睾丸也有部分挤进了路飞后穴，精液一股一股地射出，少年前面的性器跟随着他的节奏也一股一股地喷射，甚至喷到了他们的下巴上。  
直到男人射完最后一滴精液，性器变软，滑出少年的肠道，体内的跳蛋还在不断震动，路飞发着抖，不住地哆嗦，话不成句地，“快，拿、出来……”  
男人按了几下跳蛋的尾部按键，居然还有几种模式切换，一会是舒缓的按摩，一会是剧烈的脉动，还有类似九浅一深的那种东西，路飞的性器射无可射，可怜巴巴地吐出几滴清液。  
那东西终于关掉了，男人拉着拉绳缓缓拔出来，路飞体内的精液和肠液犹如失禁一样止不住地流，滴滴答答落在了两人的脚下。  
路飞早已脱力，四肢大敞地全身心趴在男人身上，大口地喘息，嘴角流着唾液，眼神涣散。  
跳蛋粉粉嫩嫩的，有个胖嘟嘟的外观，顶端带着螺纹凸起，显然是被精心挑选出来的，男人握在手里仔细把玩了一番，揣进了自己的裤兜里。  
“没收作案工具。”男人坏笑着，“看你怎么向你老公交代。”  
“……还给我。”路飞一张嘴才发现自己嗓音沙哑……什么鬼作案工具，什么鬼老公？  
男人好整以暇地将性器收进内裤，拉好拉链，又将路飞扶起，一颗一颗地扣上他大衣扣子，仔细看了一下少年的腿，果然结实饱满，男人用指甲弹了弹，弹起一股肉浪，后穴中的淫液瞬间流到了脚腕上。  
“我叫特拉法尔加·D·瓦铁尔·罗。”  
“什么？特拉……”什么？

电车驶到了终点站，路飞又得到了一个响亮的啾。渣男下车了。  
End


End file.
